


Got7 Group Chat

by LimMarkieWang



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caregiver Mark, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Headspace, Little Jaebum knows how to use gadgets, M/M, Multi, OT7, but markbum jinson and yugbamjae is the main pair, litte jaebum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimMarkieWang/pseuds/LimMarkieWang
Summary: Got random groupchat.......OT7 but markbum, jinson, yugbamjae is the main pairs
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom, GOT7 Ensemble/GOT7 Ensemble, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. 🐥M🐥

**Author's Note:**

> MYET-mark  
> ImJb-jb  
> ParkJy-jinyoung  
> JacksWang-jackson  
> ChoiYj-youngjae  
> Kb.bam-bambam  
> KimYg-yugyeom

**_MYET,ImJb,ParkJy,JacksWang,ChoiJy,Kb.bam,KimYg has logged on~_ **

ParkJy: kim frickin yugyeom if you don't get out on where you're hiding i'm going to talk to your dance teacher and say your quitting

KimYg: Hyunnnnngggggggggg!!!!!!!!

ChoiYj: just go to school yugy😄i'm going to fetch you later😄

KimYg: really???

MYET: no jaejae won't go home on your own..

KimYg: 😭😭😭😭😭you guys don't love me do you?

MYET: well no......bummie is the only one i love

ParkJy: i don't

JacksWang: not as much as i love park gae

ImJb: well........I don't

Kb.bam: don't worry i love you yugy😙😙

ChoiYj: me too yugy😄😄😙😙

KimYg: i wan't the hyungs to love me too😟😟😟

ParkJy: you wish😞😞😞

KimYg: 😭😭😭😭


	2. 🐥A🐥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jb and jackson is mad at jinyoung and mark

_**Markie,Jaebum,Jinyoung,Jackson,Yugy,Sunshine,bammie has logged on~** _   


__Markie: jaebum stop being childish and talk to me

Jaebum: ..........

Jinyoung: jackson what the hell is wrong with you?....

Jackson: ........

Yugy: what the

bammie:hell is

Sunshine:happening?

Markie: jb won't talk to me

Jinyoung: so is jackson..

Jaebum: you probably deserve it..

Jackson: yeah

Jinyoung: .........fine😒 mark hyung can we meet at the cafe near the house?

Markie: sure since i have nothing to do

Jaebum: ..............

Jackson: .............NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jinyoung: .....😞😞😞

Yugy: someone explain what the hell is going on?

Jackson: me and jb saw both of them cheating😢😢😢😢😢

Markie:😒😒😒go to hell jb don't ever show your face at me

Jaebum: so you can go and flirt with that taehyung guy

Markie: fuck you. Taehyung is my best friend and taehyung had a boyfriend

Jaebum: .....baby........i'm sorry oh gosh baby i'm so sorry

Markie: go to hell im jaebum

bammie: jeez can you control your jealousy jb hyung..Mark hyung is so scary right now

Jaebum: markie baby i'm so sorry please forgive me? i'm going to do what you want please baby just forgive me

Markie: no sex for 6 months....

Sunshine: 😳😳😳

Yugy: 😳😳😳

Jaebum: anything baby but not that

Markie: *sigh* fine film yourself while doing a aegyo send it to me then i'll think about forgiving you

Jinyoung: that's so easy mark hyung

Jaebum: shut up park jinyoung it's not easy.....baby~ please don't post it

Markie: then no sex for 6 months..

Jaebum: :'(fine just for you. i love you

Markie: 😘😘love you bummie

bammie: jeez you guys are whipped

Jaebum: shut up..

Sunshine: how about you jackson hyung you became quite..

Yugy: yeah jackson hyung?

Jackson:😄😄😄😄i'm fine park gae bought me food and we're cuddling now..It's only a misunderstanding

Sunshine: awwwwwwwwwww....

bammie: sweet

Markie: yeah! and nyoungie said if you do that again he'll kill you

bammie:😨😨😨do what?

Jinyoung: being stupidly jealous and stop talking to me....I will kill him in his sleep if he do it again😄😄😄

Jackson: 😨😨😨park gae

Jinyoung: 😄so you better ask me first before you came to a conclusion

Markie:😁😄jinyoung is right and for you jaebum if you do that again i swear to all your cats i well hang you upside down

Yugy: ummmmm

bammie:i really want to laugh but jinyoung hyung and mark hyung is scary as hell

Sunshine: ....I mean i will do it too if you do the same

bammie: ........

Jackson: .....

Jaebum: ......

Yugy: .....

Jinyoung: that's good jaejae

Markie: just remember what we told you jaejae

Sunshine:😄

bammie: JAEJAE

Yugy: stop spending time with jinyoung hyung and mark hyung too much

  



	3. 🐥R🐥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark post jb's video...

_**Mark'sJb,Jb'sMark,WangGae,ParkGae,SunJae,Double b,YugKim has logged on~** _   


Double b: did you guys saw jb hyung's video?

WangGae: what video?

SunJae: doing aegyo😄😄jb hyung is so cute

Mark's jb:😳😳😳😳

Jb'sMark:😉😉😉

ParkGae:our cute little jaebummie😋😋

YugKim: can someone fetch please🙏🙏

Jb'Mark: jae go fetch My gyeomie😄😄

Mark'sJb: what if i don't.?

Jb'sMark: no touching😄😄😄

Mark'sJb:😢😢but he has 2boyfriends

Jb'sMark:so?

ParkGae: 😂😂😂😂😂


	4. 🐥K🐥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jb is Sexually frustrated....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark is busy that's why he's not in the chat

**MarkedbyMark** **,Jacks,Jinyoungie,Bams,Sunshine,KimYug** _**has logged in~** _

Bams: what's wrong with jb hyung?

KimYug: don't know. he even yelled at me for absolutely no reason😢

Jinyoungie: he's sexually frustrated

Sunshine: what?😶

Jacks: yeah. Because mark hyung is busy reviewing some notes because exam is coming up😂

Bams: for how long?🙊🙊

KimYug:👀👀

Jinyoungie: a week if i'm not mistaken😕

MarkedbyMark: 😔😔😢😢 markie is busy on his study and we haven't do anything for a week now😢😢

Bams: ahw. jb hyung is so cute

KimYug: who tops jb hyung?

Jinyoungie: don't you have anything to do asking that kind of question?😒😑

Jacks: calm down nyoung

MarkedbyMark: why do you want to know?

Bams: well- 

KimYug: we're just curious

Jinyoungie: curiousity kill the cat

Sunshine: well i already know who😌but jb hyung should say it...

Jacks: sunshine👀

Jinyoungie: well youngjae is not that innocent😉

Bams: ..........

KimYug: ........

Jacks: why? did yugbam corrupt jaejae?

Jinyoungie: it's the opposite😬 well jb hyung?

MarkedbyMark: 😳😳😳😳it's markie😳😳😳😳

Bams: 😏😏😏

KimYug: 😱😱 for real?

MarkedbyMark: 😶😶😳 yeah

Jinyoungie: it's not that surprising

Jacks: yeah. Well me and parkgae knows jb hyung will be a power bottom😜

Jinyoungie: same goes for the three of you maknaes

Bams: ...........

KimYug: .......

MarkedbyMark: who? who top?

Jacks: our lovable

Jinyoungie: sunshine

MarkedbyMark: 😮😮😮

Sunshine: 😊😊😉😉

Bams: ..........

KimYug: ..........


	5. 🐥Y🐥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top talk.....  
> Youngjae is boss....

_**Yien,Jaebum,Ka Yee,Youngjae,Yugyeom, Kunpimook,Jinyoung has logged on~** _

Yi en: hi guys👋

Kunpimook: why so formal?

Yi en: shut up😒you bottom😛

Yugyeom: are you ok hyung? i heard from jackson hyung you and jaebum hyung got into fight?😟

Yi en: why so loud jia er?😒😒 and i'm fine yug i already took care of it😧😧jaebum is just being brat😊

Ka Yee: ........😔😔sorry gege

Jaebum: 😳😳👉👈😳😳 i'm sorry hyungie

Yi en: 😧😧😧😧

Jinyoung: you look stress when we meet up yesterday😯you ok?

Youngjae: yeah hyung you ok?

Yi en: yeah thanks youngjae and jinyoung it's just i'm super stress from my studies to jaebum being brat😧

Jaebum:👉👈 sorry😔

Kunpimook: so basically mark hyung,jinyoung hyung, and jaejae meet up without us?

Youngjae: yeah. So? do you have problem with that?😑

Kunpimook:😔😔 Just you know-

Yi en: you guys are not part of it... It's top talk

Yugyeom: top talk?

Jinyoung: yeah. You guys are bottom

Ka Yee: .........

Yugyeom: .........

Jaebum: ..........

Kunpimook: ..........

Youngjae:😊😊😊

Jaebum: anyway hyung are you going home now?😶

Ka Yee: why? where were you mark hyung?

Yi en: 😧 i'm on my way is your back still aching?

Kunpimook: 😲😲why is his back aching?

Jaebum: 😳😳yeah it hurt so fuckin much

Jinyoung: 😏😏😏

Yi en: ok.. I'll buy some medicine

Youngjae: how many rounds mark hyung?

Yugyeom: 😳😳😳jaejae

Yi en: 6 😌😌😉

Jinyoung: so your not joking when you said you'll make jaebum regret pestering you😉

Youngjae: 😂😂 i thought it's joke too....

Yi en:😉😉😉😉 How about you jaejae?jinyoung?

Jinyoung: just 4 rounds jackson pass out..

Youngjae: 6 too

Yi en: not surprise about you youngjae😉

Jinyoung: you have two horny boyfriends...your the boss jaejae👏👏

Yi en: 😊👏👏

Jaebum: 🙈🙈🙈

Ka Yee: .......😱😳😳

Kunpimook: ...........😳😳

Yugyeom: ..........😳😳😳

Youngjae: 😊😊😊😊


	6. 🐥I🐥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is sad.......  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just learn how to do this≧◉◡◉≦

**_Yi en,Bumjae,Jia er,YoungJin,JaeYoung, Bhuwakul,GyeomYu has logged on~_ **

**_Bumjae set chat nickname to 'Jaebum sad hours'_ **

YoungJin: 😧😧

Jia er: bum gege had an exam so you need to understand^o^ 

JaeYoung: if you want we can take you to eat lunch or have some fun😊

Bumjae: don't wanna（ つ﹏╰）i want hyungie👉👈

YoungJin:😧(─‿‿─)Jaebum-ssi don't be a brat😫😫mark hyung you need to treat me lunch jaebum hyung is hard headed😧😧i'm tired

Yi en: bummie if you behave and listen to jinyoung i'll take you to date after my exam😌😊so be patient baby

Bumjae: ≧^◡^≦yay i promise hyung≧^◡^≦

YoungJin: oh thank all jb hyungs cat😩 

Bhuwakul: what's happening?

GyeomYu: what's wrong with jb hyung? why are you looking after him jinyoung hyung? he's an adult already

JaeYoung: well jb hyung is an adult sort of

YoungJin: don't think of it to much😐😐

Bhuwakul: i don't wanna be left alone so tell us༼ ಥل͟ಥ 

Yi en: he's still jaebum but a bit childlike

GyeomYug: like little space thingy?

Jia er: sort of. 

Bhuwakul: for real?⊙_☉

Yi en: yeah. Why you have a problem?

GyeomYu: we're just asking

Bhuwakul: but why me and yug always left out? I'm sad😟😟

YoungJin: because mark hyung don't want to😝and you guys are more childlike than jb hyung

GyeomYu: ........

Bhuwakul: ........

BumJae: hyung≧✯◡✯≦ when you go home can you buy me strawberry milk?please<(^,^)>

Yi en: sure no problem😊but you need to listen to nyoungie,jacks,and jaejae ok?

Bumjae: yes hyung goodluck on your exam hyungie😙😙😙😙😙😙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum kinda have little space only when he's stress,tired or when mark is busy and doesn't have time to take care of him i forgot to add it in tag😂  
> I'll write a side story of jackjinjae taking care of jb.


	7. 🐥E🐥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackjinjae taking care of lil jb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel weird writing story jb doing cute things and being childlike  
> But then again i remember jb being cutesy on their weekly idol.
> 
> JB wreck my bias list and he look so hot on nylon korea😳😳😳😳😳gosh how can this man be this damn perfect.
> 
> Who's your bias in Got7?
> 
> ME MARK is my first bias but my current bias is JJP

jb is running around his and mark's apartment while jackson is chasing after him youngjae cleaning all the mess that little jb did because they all know mark hate a messy house/apartment and jinyoung is in the kitchen. Jaebum isn't like this to begin with It only trigger when he and mark start dating 4 years ago they want to keep it a secret but eventually jinyoung found out and offer to help them when jb is in head space at first jb hates being little but mark is always there to remind and comfort him telling him ''that it's ok' and '' be who you want to be'' until he got used to it and loved it in the end becase he knows mark will always be there for him.   
Back to the present jb is currently playing hide seek with jackson and youngjae.

''jacks youngjae the food is ready let's eat'' jinyoung said loudly that attract jaebum's attention so he run from the second floor all the way to the kitchen.  
''Nyoung what did you cook?'' jb said in cute high pitch voice when he arrive to the kitchen with jackson and youngjae behind.

''tteokbokki beomie come sit beside me'' said jinyoung so he sat beside jinyoung little jb don't eat alot unlike when he's not in little space so jinyoung didn't cook alot

''What do you want to do after this baby?'' youngjae ask looking at jaebum

''Dunno......Maybe watch movies or go see hyungie'' jb said looking at youngjae with knowing look then jb frown when he saw jaejae look at him apologetically

''Don't start a tantrum im jaebum didn't hyungie said he will take you to date if you behave'' jinyoung said looking at jaebum sternly who pout but nod at jinyoung since it's the only choice if he wants to see mark so he ate quietly and listen to the three converse with each other.

After eating lunch youngjae decide to watct a animation movie Mulan little did they know jb hate watching cartoons any animation or disney movie he stare at t.V mark's pikachu plush in his hand sitting in the sofa while jinyoung hug him he start to get uncomfortable and he miss Mark so much so he start to cry which alarm jinyoung, jackson, and youngjae.

''What's wrong baby?don't You like the movie youngjae pick for you?'' jinyoung ask as he rub jb's back jackson and youngjae look at him worried so he nod his head and murmured a soft ''no'' then start to cry loudly

''Shhh.. It's ok beomie nyoung, jacks, and jaejae is here for you don't cry'' jinyoung said as he rub jb's back jackson wiping his tears while youngjae sang a lullaby. Not long after that jaebum fell asleep so jackson as the strongest one carry jb to mark and jb's shared room.

And not long after that mark got home thanking jinyoung,jackson and youngjae for taking care of jb he promise to the three he will treat them next time the three nod and smile then left. mark walk up to his and jb's bedroom and there he saw jb asleep wearing mark's favorite hoodie ang hugging mark's pikachu plush He smile then walk inside the room and sit beside the bed waking jb up ''Baby wake up hyungie's home now'' jb open his eyes immediately sat on the bed and hug mark tightly. mark decided to stay in the bed for a while and little jb told mark his day with jackson,jinyoung, and youngjae on how he destroy the apartment then youngjae unvoluntarily clean the apartment and play hide and seek after youngjae clean the house and jinyoung cook teokbokki for him. He look at mark then pout then he told how the three made him watch animation movies So Mark laugh out loud knowing jb like watching horror movies more their night went like that little jb talking about things and cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it i don't know how to end the chapter.  
> This story is still a chat story but i will put a side story/story outside the chat.😊😊😊😊


	8. 🐥N🐥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is jealous To mark and jinyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's jinson time i've been wanting to write this😊😊😊😊😊

_**Mark,Jaebum,Jackson,Jinyoung,Youngjae,Yugyeom,Bambam has logged on~** _

Mark: guys are you all busy?

Bambam: i'm in grocery store why?

Jaebum: sorry hyung😔i'm busy😟

Jinyoung: nothing...

Jackson: i have fencing practice i'm on break

Yugyeom: i have dance practice

Youngjae: i'm with jb hyung doing our song the deadline is tomorrow our prof is in hurry😧

Mark: i'm bored(ಥ ͜ʖಥ)

Jinyoung: let's hung out the both of us

Mark: yeah sure let's meet up

* * *

**Markie >> Jinyoungie private message**

Markie: where should we go?

Jinyoungie: don't know. we can go to han river or something as long as we can Rid of our boredom

Markie: yay(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉﾟ

* * *

*a week pass* 

**Group chat**

Bambam: long time no chat guys(≧∇≦)/

Yugyeom: (≧∇≦)/

Jackson: yeah...except mark hyung and jinyoung they met up almost everyday(((￣へ￣井)

Jaebum: yeah. Maybe because all of us is busy and they're not. Me and hyungie cuddle and talk about our day(灬♥ω♥灬)

Mark: jinyoung has his reason😧 you guys should talk i'm tired of you jackson getting jealous over me and jinyoung hanging out┗(•̀へ •́ ╮ )

Jaebum: why hyung? does he threaten you?凸(｀⌒´メ)凸

Mark: he always chat me to back off because jinyoung is his and you know-

Jinyoung: what the hell is wrong with you jackson? 

Jackson: what? so i'm the wrong now. Ok just go fucking spend your time with mark hyung since he understand you the most why don't you guys fuck too.

_**jinyoung left the chat** _

Mark: fuck you jackson....Jinyoung is like my brother you of all people should know that and fuck you because i would rather fuck my bummie..Jinyoung is all yours and no one else don't drag on your stupid fucking insecurity and jealousy i'm helpin jinyoung because he's feeling hopeless and sad because his boyfriend is always busy and doesn't have time with him....handle your time jackson and don't fucking give me a stupid reason saying you have a fucking fencing practice...I don't want say this but your stupid jackson me and bummie always make sure we have time for each other even tho we are busy. If we can do it meaning you can do it we're busier than you jackson...fuck you

_**Mark left the chat** _

Youngjae: i know i have no right to say this but mark hyung is right were not against you or mad at you but you should handle your time well. and me i always make sure i can spend time with yugyeom and bambam. why did you that jackson hyung you hurt your boyfriends feeling and your bestfriend. if you have things you can't handle by yourself tell us so we can help you. Don't let negative feelings and thoughts get the best of you😊😊

Jackson: .........

bambam: 😊fighting guys we hope everything will be alright

jaebum: i'm suppose to be mad at you because you made my markie look bad but i can't because i know your already having a hard time i just hope you can fix your problem to your boyfriend i'll handle markie hyungie😊

Yugyeom: ummmmm.......Fighting

Jackson: ...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's jinson drama time😤😆😆😆😆😆


	9. 🐥T🐥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinson time....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since got7 mv dye and i was so sad because the views didn't go up more than 37M i feel like as an ahgase i fail because i also stop streaming on the mv a week ago but decided to stream again but the views is really dissapointing. We wait for it to release but when it was release we stop streaming afterwards😭i'm just sad because the boys deserve more than 37M views.
> 
> Let's stream the mv guys.........

**a week pass**

_**Mark,Jb,jackson,jinyoung,youngjae,bambam,yugyeom has logged on~** _

Jb: so how's the couple's quarrel?

Mark: Jaebum! let them be

Youngjae: but it's been a week since the quarrel(︶︹︺) and we haven't heard anything from them

Bambam: jae we know your worried we are too but if we interfere their's a possibility that it will got worse.

Yuyeom: (︶︹︺)

Jinyoung: we're fine

Jackson: we're fine

_The bold letters is mark and jackson talking in mandarin_

Mark: **are you guys really? did you guys made up?**

Jackson: **no(╥_╥) when i try to talk to him he don't want to talk to me gege i really regret what i did but he said give me time...**

Mark: **you probably deserve it.**

Jackson: **(╥_╥) gege what should i do? it's been a week. What if he don't want to talk to me anymore(╥_╥) Gege help me**

Mark: 😧😧😧

Jinyoung: (¬､¬)

Jb: i don't understand anything but jackson keep sending crying emoticon so it means they haven't made up yet?

Mark:😧😧😧😧😧😧😧😧😧

Jackson: ( ◢д◣)

Youngjae: .......😦😦😦

Yugyeom: :(

* * *

**Mark >>Jinyoung private chat**

Mark: jinyoung

Jinyoung: hyung!! i miss him too i want to forgive him but my brain keep saying don't

Mark: why?

Jinyoung: what he did/told me i mean us hurt me it's like he doesn't trust me enough

Mark: i know your hurt because of what he said but don't you think forgiving him will make everything better? I know how you feel when your boyfriend don't trust you enough. but you know confronting each other is better other than ignoring him.

Jinyoung: wait...So you and jb hyung fought too?

Mark: yeah But we made the night after we fought because he can't get mad at me for too long😂

Jinyoung: ohhhhhh......I don't know hyung because everytime i see him i always remember the things he said

Mark: i know... but if you guys didn't talk nothing will happen so talk to each other😊 reply to his chat or talk to him in person nyoungie it will make everything better

Jinyoung: ok hyung!! i will😊thank you😊

Mark:😁

* * *

Jackson: parkgae

Jackson: nyoung

Jackson: jinyoungie

Jackson: jinyoung please...

Jinyoung: .......What?

Jackson: please listen to me. I know what i said hurt you not just you but also my brother bestfriend and i regret it park gae i do when you told me give me some time i realize i hurt so much and i realize how wrong i am i let my insecurity and jealousy get the best of me i didn't think how you feel and i regret it so much. I know sorry won't make it feel better i will do anything park gae just please forgive me

Jinyoung: ..................

Jackson: say something please

Jinyoung: fine.....I forgive you but please don't ever doubt my love for you ok? i love you jackson i do and what you said hurt me so much because you have no trust in me but i love that's why i'll forgive you but this is the last time because if this happens again we're over

Jackson: YES i promise i love you too😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘

Jinyoung: take me to date😁as an apology i love you too😘

Jackson: ohhh😆😆😆i will just you wait😍😍😍

Jackson: wang gae!!!

Jinyoung: .......

Jackson: oh come on say it. 

Jinyoung: ヽ(＊>∇<)ﾉ park gae

Jackson:wwwwaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!! wang gae

Jinyoung: park gae

* * *

**Mark >> Jb private chat**

Jaebummie🐱: do you think they made up?

Markie🐹:┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

Jaebummie🐱: （￣ε￣）you know something don't you???

Markie🐹: ┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌ let see ok? don't pout. And i'm on my way home

Jaebummie: yayヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ i'm waiting

* * *

**Groupchat**

Jb: ﾟ.+(〃ﾉωﾉ)ﾟ.+° did you guys made up?

Jackson: 😂😂are you little? and yes we made up but i'm taking my park gae on a date tomorrow but for now were just going to cuddle

Jb: (★^O^★) i knew it.......congrats congrats

Mark: (＾＾)ｂ

Youngjae: oh i'm happy😊😊 

Yugyeom: you guys made up were happy. And jb hyung is so cute...

Jinyoung: thanks guys

Jb:i'm not cute(=｀.´=)

Bambam: you are

Jb: am not ( ￣＾￣)

Mark: yes yes. I'm home beomie where are you?

Jb: ＠＾▽＾＠ in our room


	10. 🐥U🐥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark, jinyoung, youngjae is a sadist

**_Jaebum,Jackson,yugyeom,bambam has logged on~_ **

Jackson: do you guys see that?

Bambam: see what? the look mark hyung,jinyoung hyung and jaejae give to the soccer players who's flirting with usゞ◎Д◎ヾ i did

Yugyeom: i'm shock you know. Mark hyung,jinyoung hyung and jaejae is the most patience people and not to mention they don't get jealous that easily.

Jaebum: yeah. I only saw mark like this is when this ken guy keep on pestering me and flirting with Me when i was in headspace

Jackson: yeah and it didn't end well

bambam: who's ken? what happen?

Yugyeom: yeah. i'm curious

Jaebum: ken is the same year as us. Before you guys became college students He's the previous captain on soccer.You guys probably don't know him because he transfer on different school after what happen.

bambam: yeah?

Yugyeom: so what happen?

Jackson: ken keeps on flirting with jaebum not only jaebum but also me and it trigger both mark and jinyoung

bambam: yeah so? you and jaebum are bigger than mark and jinyoung not to mention stronger

Jaebum: that's where your wrong mark and jinyoung is twice stronger than us and me and jackson is member of the sports club so we can't pick fights

Jackson: yeah. it's much worse for jaebum hyung because he's member of the soccer team and ken is super thirsty on jaebum hyung and me

Bambam: ohhhh....I want to know what happen(⌬̀⌄⌬́)

Yugyeom: yeah i want to know too i mean in mark hyungs case i want to know what he can do he's skinny

Jackson: don't belittle mark hyung just because he's skinny and mark hyung isn't skinny

Jaebum: i'm mad(◣_◢) hyungie has a lot of muscle😤😤

Bambam: yes yes. So what did mark hyung and jinyoung hyung do

Jackson: well markie and jinyoungie is the example of a sadist so they made him experience slow pain start with his hands and fingers and the rest is up to your imagination

jaebum: all in all he was confined on the hospital for 1year😊

Yugyeom:😨😨 they tortured him? he didn't report anything?

Bambam: well i think he didn't to scared to report it

Jackson: pretty much knowing mark hyung and jinyoung hyung they love to torture their enemies😊 so yeah he didn't report it i think those two threaten him

bambam: ....😨

Yugyeom: so that means....Jaejae too?

Bambam: ...What do you mean?

Yugyeom: i mean jaejae is always with jinyoung hyung and mark hyung and he ask a lot of advice to mark hyung and jinyoung hyung

Jackson: pretty much╮(╯∀╰)╭

Jaebum: that's why we told you both those three are far from soft and kind hearted people😌

Bambam: 😨😨😨😨😨

Yugyeom: 😨😨😨😨😨😨


	11. 🐥A🐥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this episode is me😭i have a high fever i think it's because these past few days i haven't had enough sleep sometimes i was awake the whole my immune system is getting worse😧i don't know what to do anymore my head is aching too much and my stomach is uggghhhhh😭😭but i'm getting better thanks to the medicine and rest..I think i won't be able to update the story tomorrow😊but i'll try my best i want to finish this story soon so i can start a new markbum chat😊 😷
> 
> Take care guys👋😷
> 
> And got7 nbtm is in 38views now let's stream more guys got7 deserve more😊😘🐦🐦

**_Markie,Jaebummie,seunie,nyoungie,bam,Yugy,jaejae Has logged on~_ **

Markie: 👋👋

bam: 😊

Jaebummie:(≧∇≦)/

Nyoungie: ....

Seunie: 😒😒😒

jaejae: 😊😊😊

Yugy: ????

Markie: ......How is my baby doing?

Yugy: ???

Bam: ? is there something wrong wih jb hyung?

Seunie: he's fine hyung park gae made him ate soup me and jaejae help him take a bath he keeps on throwing tantrum if we stop him on taking bath😧😧

Markie: sorry guys. After i finish my quizzes and pass my project i'm going home

nyoungie: it's ok hyung don't stress yourself we will take care of him😊

Jaejae: yes hyung just focus on things you need to finish there in school we can handle jaebum hyung here😊

Markie: thank you guys. I owe you again i promise i'll take you guys out next time

Seunie: 😊😊

Jaebummie: good luck on your project hyungie(^～^) jaebummie is fine but i miss you hyungie i'll wait for you hyungie(๑♡3♡๑)

Markie: awwwweeee i miss you too take care beomie wait for hyung to comeback i'll buy you your strawberey milk😙😙😊

jaebummie:ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ

bam: ???

Yugy: ????


	12. N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm Back

**[Markbum private chat]**

Jaebum: hyung~ where are you?

Mark: in school bum but i'll be back

Jaebum: hyung~

Mark: aww are you in headspace bum?

Jaebum: >/////< hmm

Mark: haha i'll be back after this do you want some strawberry milk?

Jaebum: no i want hyung

Mark: aww ok i promise i'm going home as soon as i can. but for now just stay in the house ok? i'll call jinyoung and see if he's busy

Jaebum: ok hyung~ 'm waiting for you

Mark: ok bunny <3

Jaebum: >/////<

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**[MarkJin Private Chat]**

Mark: nyoung you busy?

Jinyoung: no why?

Mark: can you look after jae for a while he's in his headspace right now

Jinyoung: ohh it's been a long time

Mark: hm. he must be holding his self back then :(

Jinyoung: it's ok hyung i'll call the others too. they're worried

Mark: ok thanks nyoung :)

Jinyoung: hmm don't work yourself too much hyung

Mark:)

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**Group Chat**

Jaebum: hyung~ when are you going home?

Mark: soon bunny

Jaebum: but it's been so long

Bambam: mark hyung is busy jaebummie he need to finish some school works but he will be back soon

Jaebum: no i want him now

Jackson: he's so cute right now pouting

Mark: send a pic :)

Jinyoung: he's acting cute

Jaebum: nyoungie~

Jinyoung: awww it's ok baby mark hyung will send a pic. too

Jaebum: really?

Mark: *shakeshead* you're unbeatable nyoung

Jinyoung: ╮(︶▽︶)╭

Mark: here you go baby 

Jaebum: hyung (//ω//) comeback quick

Youngjae: he's squealing

Yugyeom: why is jaebum hyung so cute oh my god

Mark: hahaha. i'll be back baby wait for me :)

Jaebum: okie hyung 'm waiting for you :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i plan on finishing this story then start the social media au :) thanks for reading guys  
> let's stream GOT7 LAST PIECE, BREATH


	13. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaebum is in school together with jinson and he's getting annoyed
> 
> jinson drama not really

**[Group Chat]**

Jaebum: hyung~

Mark: aren't you in class bunny?

Jaebum: no the class got cancelled until 1:00 i'm in the garden with the jinson and they're annoying me hyung(＞﹏＜)

Mark: aww baby what's wrong?

Youngjae: don't tell me they're still fighting

Jaebum:YES THEY ARE

_Jinyoung online_

Jinyoung: sorry bum :)

jaebum: (҂ `з´ )

Bambam: he's mad goodness what happen?

Yugyeom: i can see he's cute pout all the way here in my apartment

Jaebum: hi yuggie 'm bored hyungie has a lot of work to do come hang out with me for a while i hate jinson they're annoying

Yugyeom: ok me and bam will come :)

_Jackson online_

Mark: ok someone tell me what's wrong

Youngjae: hyung! they've been arguing about something for the past few days

Jaebum: yes hyungie they're annoying jackie even shout at me then nyoungie got mad at him

Jinyoung: yes because he shout at you no one can shout to our baby

Jaebum: aww nyoungie (≧◡≦) ♡

Jackson: but i already apologize to you bunny

Jaebum: hmm..jackie took me to date hyungie

Mark: oww yesterday?

Jackson: yeah hyung

Mark: ok now tell me what's wrong?

Jackson: it's jinyoung getting jealous of my friends

Jinyoung: so now it's my fault

Jackson: i didn't say it is your fault but your jealousy is not necessary

Jinyoung: nothing is necessary jacks your being too touchy to everyone and i saw a girl freaking kiss you jackson

Mark: oh?

Jaebum: that's a big no no jacky

Jackson: inly on the cheek jinyoung

Bambam: what's the reason she kiss you

Jackson: she thank me for helping her

Jinyoung: she can just hug you jackson and the way she look at you is different

Jackson: nyoung i swear it's nothing please believe me don't you trust me?

Jinyoung: i trust you jacks it's the girl i don't trust and it better be nothing jackson or you'll never see me again jackson

_jinyoung offline_

Jaebum: is nyoungie ok? he walk out should i follow him?

Mark: no bunny let him be and jackson

Jackson: i know hyung jinyoung is serious god

Yugyeom: it's ok hyung who's the girl by the way?

Jackson: i think her name is Jessica monte

Bambam: that bitch.. that bitch is the reason why lisa and jennie break up before

Mark: oh now that you mention she's also the reason why wonho hyung and kihyun broke up a month ago

Jackson: REALLY? why didn't i know that

Mark: i don't know but they're together again wonho hyung told me about her a week ago when he and kihyun got together again jacks you better watch out jinyoung is different when he got mad

Youngjae: yeah that bitch will surely die

Jackson: :) don't worry guys i'm going to talk to jinyoung

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**[kihyun >>Jinyoung Private chat]**

kihyun: that girl is a bitch jinny

jinyoung: hey hyung

kihyun: i saw jessica together with jackson and i'm telling you that girl is a fucking bitch nyoung

jinyoung: yeah lisa told me

kihyun: ahuh you better take your man away from her jinyoung i don't want to see her body hanging in the middle of the campus

jinyoung: hyung~

kihyung: haha just be careful jinny

Jinyoung: yes hyung thank you

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**[Wonho >>Jackson Private Chat]**

Jackson: hyung is it true?

Wonho: what is?

Jackson: you and kihyun hyung broke up because of jessica?

Wonho: yeah. me and ki saw you with jessica a few days ago

Jackson: i just help her hyung 

Wonho: ahuh i help her before too after that it got worse..stay away from her 

Jackson: yes hyung i know :)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the last chapter is not satisfying for me and the jinson thing i won't add anymore about it this is markbum chat fic :)
> 
> I fell in love with little jaebum oh my gosh <3

**[Jaebum >>Youngjae]**

Jaebum: jaejae you busy?

Youngjae: no bum why?

Jaebum: wanna hang out hyungie is busy

Youngjae: oh right the graduation is coming

Jaebum: ohmm wanna hang out jae hyungie told me not leave the house without someone looking for me（＞μ＜＃）

Youngjae: haha ok i'm coming :)

Jaebum: yayヽ(ヅ)ノ

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**[Mark >>Youngjae]**

Mark: hey jae is jaebum still with you?

Youngjae: yes hyung he fell asleep

Mark: ohh jackson is coming to fetch my baby :)

Youngjae: ok still busy?

Mark: hmm.. i can't get a hold of my parents :(

Youngjae: aww hyung jaebum hyung mention in to me too don't worry they will contact you sooner :)

Mark: :)thanks for taking care of my big baby

Youngjae: haha yes hyung i like hanging out with little jaebum :)

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**[Group Chat]**

Jaebum: （◞‸◟）

Jinyoung: what's wrong bum?

Jackson: you ok?

Jaebum: hyungie is sad :(

Bambam: oh? why is mark hyung sad?

Jaebum: cause he can't contact he's parents :(

Yugyeom: ohh mark hyung's graduation is tomorrow right?

Jaebum: yes yuggie :'(

Youngjae: don't be sad me and mark hyung is trying our best to contact them but we need bummie to cheer us up 

Jaebum: ohhh okie（＾ｖ＾）

_Mark online_

Jaebum: (ﾉ≧ڡ≦) hyungie!!!!!

Mark: hey bunny.. hey guys

Jinyoung: how was it?

Mark: tammy called me just now 

Jackson: what did she said?

Mark: they will come to my graduation tomorrow and they book all of us a ticket

Bambam: all of us?

Jaebum: yes bammie we're going on vacation ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ

Youngjae: yeah so you guys better pack your clothes

Jaebum: б（＞ε＜）∂


	15. J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok fast forward :)
> 
> it's a regular day for all of them except for little jaebum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little jaebum is sick and he needs his hyungie's love and cuddles

**[Group Chat]**

Mark: are you guys busy?

Jinyoung: no

Jackson: no

Youngjae: no

Bambam: no

Yugyeom: no

Mark: oh thank god i need help jaebum is sick 

Jinyoung: ok need something?

Mark: medicine nyoung i need you guys now jaebum won't let go of me

Youngjae: aww he must be really sick :( is he little

Mark: yeah

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

after telling his friends about jaebum he finally put his phone down he look at jaebum who's hugging him tightly he heard jaebum sniffle "hey bunny what's wrong?" he ask softly jaebum sniff and look at his hyung " head hurts hyungie w'eally hurts hyungie" said jaebum " aww baby why not let go of hyungie so i can get you some medicine" mark said and jaebum shook his head hugging mark tightly "no" whispered jaebum so they just wait for the others to come until an hour later jinson couple arrive with the medicine. jinson entered the house and go straight to the masters bedroom where mark and jaebum " hey bum the medicine is here" said jinyoung as they enter the bedroom mark and jaebum sat on the bed so jaebum can drink the medicine but the little seems to dislike the taste of medicine "bunny you need to drink the medicine so you'll feel better after" said mark encouraging the little but jaebum shook his head jackson took the medicine on jinyoung's hand and he sit beside the little "drink" said jackson and jaebum scoot beside mark a little because he's scared at the chinese "come on jae drink" said jackson more sternly and they saw jaebum open his mouth jackson ruffle jaebum's hair after the little drink the medicine. they lay him on the bed "i still can't believe little jaebum is afraid of jackson" said jinyoung looking at his lover mark chuckle agreeing at what jinyoung said "i think it's because little jaebum saw how jacks got real mad" said mark caressing jaebum's cheek jinyoung shook his head and laugh they let the little sleep more until an hour later the maknaes arrive along with jaebum's favorite strawberry milk and some snacks little jaebum jump on the bed excited loving the attention they giving him specially now that he's sick

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Jaebum: little jaebummie wanna say thank you （●＞ω＜●）

Jinyoung: aww your welcome baby we love taking care of you

Jackson: nyoung is right get well soon baby bum

Bambam: get well soon :)

Jaebum: |▽//)ゝ

Youngjae: aww bum is shy

Yugyeom: bye baby get well soon

Mark: ok come now bunny you need to rest

Jaebum: okie thank you guys (*>ω<)b


	16. A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is worried at jaebum because he didn't slip into little space for the past few weeks because of school works

**[Group Chat]**

Jackson: hey mark hyung is jaebum hyung alright? 

Mark: I'm lying if I said he is :(

Jinyoung: must be because of school works

Bambam: why? What's wrong? 

Youngjae: jaebum hyung Haven't slip in little space for the past few weeks

Yugyeom: why? He knows holding himself is pretty exhausting

Mark: right? I tried everything but it seems he wants to finish everything without anyone's help

Jackson: hmmm. What not? Mark hyung is still at work and I still have fencing class 

Jinyoung: I'll try how about you maknaes you wanna come? 

Youngjae: yeah but you go first then contact as if you succeed on having him slip 

Jinyoung: 👌don't worry too much guys 😊

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**[Jaebum >>Jinyoung] **

Jaebum: what do you want nyoung? 

Jinyoung: I wanna talk to you 

Jaebum: about what? 

Jinyoung: why are you stopping yourself from slipping into little bum? 

Jaebum: cause I have so many things to do 😣

Jinyoung: come on bunny everyone is worried specially your hyungie

Jaebum:😥 no~I still have things to do

Jinyoung: aww Come on bum nyoungie will go there is it alright? 

Jaebum: 😣😣okie nyoungie Come now

Jinyoung: OK wait for me :)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Jinyoung: I'm here at his studio everything is fine now

Jackson: oh thank god where is he now? 

Jinyoung: sleeping

Mark: thanks jinyoungie I'm really worried cause he's pushing himself too much

Jinyoung: uhmm. Wait he' awake

_Jaebum online_

Bambam: hey bum 👋

Yugyeom: bummie welcome back

Youngjae: welcome back? 

Jaebum: hi everyone ☺sorry for worrying you all

Mark: hey bunny :)

Jaebum: hyungie~ sorry 

Mark: aww it's OK baby how about a date on weekend?

Jinyoung: wow!!! 

Jaebum: >/////< yes hyungie nyoungie and jaejae is helping me finish my works 😊😊

Jackson: that's good don't do it again OK? Holding yourself back is not good for you . You know that right bunny? 

Jaebum:😞😟yes Jackie p'omise 

Jackson: ☺we can have a dinner together later all of us 

Bambam: oh that's a good idea me and yuggie is finishing some photoshoot right now

Yugyeom: where almost done :)

Youngjae: make sure to eat the lunch I gave the both of you 

Yugyeom: 👌

Bambam: 👍

Jaebum: mmm.. 'M going back to sleep :)

Mark: sweet dreams bunny 😘

Jaebum: ☺😘


End file.
